The Third (Last) Global War
The Third Global War, or as people usually called, the Last War, in short, World War Three, is a global-scaled conflict that is marked as a turning point of Earth. This so-called War '''make its stand in history as being the 1st global conflict, and the last of such scale before the First Interplanetary War happen in late 26th century. Generally speaking, the '''War isn't a full scale conflict, but actually a series of long-term ones, spanning across the Earth. This War, as many agree, started in Sept 11, 2001, when Al-Qaeda attacked New York, US & destroy World Trade Center (this fact is still in disputed, as in the end, nobody know the truth, despite both global governments and conspiracy theorists remain holding their different views); ending in late 2060s, when the map of the world redrawn completely, with the establishment of the Nine Superstates on Earth, marked the beginning of the New Renaissance, or the New Golden Age. Overall, the War last for all of the 1st half of 21st century, causing the collapse of the old World Economy, transforming many great powers on Earth (United States, Communist China, European Union, Russia Federation...) into militaristic or collective communist states ---> totalitarian dictatorship states ---> revolutions and reformations ---> back to democracy, erase many of them and form new ones, and above all, enter the world into a new revolving view point, in which most extreme ideologies (including communist, state capitalism, feminazi, self-righteous moral...) either go extinct or reduce to just cheap jokes at bar. Number of casualty is also a dispute figure, but in the end, most people agree it's either around 1/3 to 2/3 of Earth population at the time. The majority of global powers throw all their resources and manpower into this and, as a result, led to another Greater Recession and the collapse-revive of World's economies. Major events The Third Global War is not one single all-out war, but rather, a series of different conflicts that last through out 1st half of 21st century. As a result, there was no distinctive factions, but rather, there are 3 main forces in it: #'Democratic World': First led by United States, European Union. Later by a Japan abolished monarchy, India, democratic forces on mainland China and a federalized ASEAN. Supported mainly by South America, democratic forces in Europe and Oceania. #'Dictatorship World': or Communist World, as some prefer to call. First led by Eurasia Union (actually by Russia Federation under PM Vladimir Putin), Communist China, communist forces in America, Europe and Asia. Later by the Second Warsaw Pact (all of former USSR members, Eastern Europe), North China (Democratic People's Republic of China), a United States turn into militaristic Greater America Republic (briefly), fascist-ultranationalist forces in Europe, Asia (mainly neo-imperialism in China and Japan) and communist forces in South America #'Terriorist World': name in dispute. This faction consist of only IS forces in Iraq, Al Qaeda and extreme Islamic forces around the world. That's why some prefer to call this is Islamic World, while many others oppose this, especially lot of Muslim on Earth, stating that "our religious is but another peaceful one like others. We have nothing to do with those of IS or Al Qaeda, and so have they. They're nothing but a bunch of terriorists and murders. They go against even their own so-called beliefs and only act according to their selfish and paranoid views". This faction later on is joined by many extreme anarchy and ultra-nationalists in Asia and Europe War against terrorism War on Basic Freedom Rights Chinese Second Civil Wars Russia Third Civil Wars American Second Civil Wars Unification Series of War Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:World War III Category:Geopolitics 26th century